here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronze Age
The Bronze Age is part of the Historical Era of Earth. It began around 3348 BCE, following the Antediluvian Age, and lasted until about 1460 BCE with the start of the Age of Heroes. The era was characterized by the use of bronze--an alloy of copper and tin that is harder and more durable than pure copper--particularly in weaponry. The creation of bronze required trade between copper-producing and tin-producing areas. People Canaan Melchizedek Abraham Sarah Hagar Isaac Ishmael Lot Edith, Lot's Wife Rebecca Jacob Leah Job Asher Benjamin Dinah Joseph Judah Levi Reuben Simeon Zebulon Joshua China Yellow Emperor Egypt Scorpion King Apocalypse Imhotep Aida Cheops Potiphar Aaron Bithia (Pharaoh's Daughter) Jethro Miriam Moses Hatshepsut Greece King Cecrops Deucalion Epimetheus Io Pandora Prometheus India Krishna (3228 BCE) Arjuna Mesopotamia Gomer Utnapishtim Humbaba Enkidu Gilgamesh Shamhat Sargon Hammurabi Nimrod Other The Dagda Timeline Copper Age 3300 BCE: Death of a warrior carrying a copper ax and dogwood arrows, with an arrowhead lodged in his left shoulder. His body is found frozen in 1991 in what is then the Italian Alps; he is dubbed the Iceman. 3228 BCE July 18: Birth of Lord Krishna--Mathura, Uttar Pradesh 3200 BCE The Dagda builds Newgrange--Ireland Bronze Age 2500 BCE - 1200 BCE 3114 BCE Beginning of Mayan calendar 3102 BCE Beginning of Kali Yuga. Departure of Lord Krishna. 3100 BCE Mahabharata war--India 3100 BCE Construction of Stonehenge begins 3100 BCE The Pharaoh Menes founds the First Dynasty--Egypt 3067 BCE The Scorpion King conquers Thebes with the aid of Anubis. 3000 BCE The Stargate is buried near Giza, Egypt. (See 1928.) 3000 BCE Domestication of the reindeer in Russia, the pigeon in the Mediterranean region, the goose in Egypt and the silkworm in China. Domestication of coca in South America 3000 BCE Founding of Mohenjo-daro--India 3000 BCE Invention of the wheel 2952 BCE Beginning of the reign of Fu Xi, first of the three August Ones of China. Following a flood, he and his sister repopulate the world; he teaches the people hunting, fishing and the I Ching. He reins until 2836 BCE. Old Kingdom 2686 BCE Founding of Old Kingdom--Egypt 2698-2599 BCE Reign of Yellow Emperor, first emperor of China 2650 BCE Chinese characters created by the Yellow Emperor's official historian. 2613 BCE Reign of Nephren-Ka, who introduces the worship of Nyarlathotep to Egypt. 2600 BCE Domestication of the sunflower--Mexico 2560 BCE Pharaoh Cheops (reigned 2589-2566) builds the Great Pyramid--Egypt 2532 BCE Building of the Sphinx. 2500 BCE Book of the Dead written--Egypt Tower of Babel built by Nimrod 2500 BCE Domestication of the yak in Tibet and the Bactrian camel in Bactria. 2600 BCE Gilgamesh is King of Uruk. 2333 BCE Dangun founds Korea. 2270 BCE Sargon (d. 2215) builds Akkad, founds Akkadian Empire. 2184 BCE Nitocris the Ghoul-Queen rules in Egypt. 2181 BCE End of Egypt’s Old Kingdom 2130 BCE Abraham builds the Kaaba, the world's first mosque--Mecca. Middle Kingdom 2055 BCE Founding of Egypt’s Middle Kingdom 2000 BCE Domestication of the elephant--India 1956 BCE Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah. Lot escapes, though his Wife is turned into a pillar of salt. 1955 BCE Birth of Isaac 1867 BCE Founding of Babylon 1850 BCE Abraham (2055-1880) arrives in Canaan 1896 BCE Tuatha de Danaan arrive in Ireland 1895 BCE Birth of Jacob 1804 BCE Birth of Joseph 1800 BCE Hittite Empire 1772 BCE Hammurabi, King of Babylon (1792-1750 BCE), issues his Code. 1730 BCE High Priest Imhotep is condemned to spend eternity as a living mummy as punishment for his attempt to resurrect 1699 BCE Tuatha de Danaan defeated by Milesians--Ireland 1667 BCE Prometheus chained to a rock as punishment for stealing fire from the Olympians--Caucasus Mountains 1667 BCE Zeus seduces Io. 1664 BCE First Olympic Games--Olympia 1654 BCE Creation of Pandora, who soon opens her Box. 1650 BCE The Hyksos, chariot-riding Shepherd Kings from Asia, invade Egypt, ending the Middle Kingdom. 1640 BCE Battle of Gods and Giants 1630 BCE Birth of Moses 1628 BCE Revolt of the Titans. Atlas forced to bear the Heavens upon Mount Atlas; Typhon imprisoned under Mount Etna. 1627 BCE Eruption of Thera 1607 BCE Founding of Argos 1600 BCE Domestication of chocolate in Mexico 1595 BCE Hittites sack Babylon 1550 BCE Exodus New Kingdom 1550 BCE Founding of New Kingdom in Egypt 1527 BCE Founding of Sparta 1510 BCE Joshua destroys the walls of Jericho 1500 BCE Domestication of the coconut in Southeast Asia 1484 BCE Cecrops, first King of Athens, establishes worship of Zeus. 1479 BCE Beginning of reign of Hatshepsut (1508–1458 BC), Egypt’s most powerful female pharaoh. Deucalion's Flood 1460 BCE Deucalion, warned by his father Prometheus, survives the flooding of Greece in a chest. Category:Period